


guyliner.

by bluejune



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Making Out, i just wanted 2 write emo boys, in the boy's bathroom, it's sweet at the end, slight angst, they are cringey emo kids in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejune/pseuds/bluejune
Summary: "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" he whispered suddenly. An icy feeling came over Jinyoung and he paused. What the fuck.





	guyliner.

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite ex girlfriend lives in pennsylvania. she wanted to bruise my neck and eat me out behind a gas station. how i miss being in love.

It was a pretty chill day. The sky was a sort of unusually bright blue, the grass sort of unusually dewy. Ms. Gardener’s class was cold, but Jinyoung didn’t mind. It was better than sweating beneath his cheap leather jacket and having to pretend like he  _ wasn’t  _ dying of a heatstroke in this fucking math class.

 

“Are you paying attention?” Jaebum whispered from his right. Jinyoung shook his head. “Good, so we’ll fail together.” Tragic, but true. 

 

“Fuck pre-cal, man,” Jinyoung replied, and went back to doodling on his worksheet. He mostly drew flowers or stick figures with knives, like any other depressed, gay, emo teenager. There was an occasional bunny with uneven, floppy ears. Right now, he was drawing a stick figure with a knife. So. 

 

Jaebum was on his phone, probably texting that girl that came by half an hour ago to drop off his jacket. Or maybe the blonde one he was talking to before class. Or maybe the one he posted on his snapchat that weekend. Or maybe Jackson Wang. It was hard to tell with him. 

 

After a moment, Jaebum looked up from his screen. “Wanna skip fourth with me and a few other people?” he said. 

 

Jinyoung frowned. “People like who?”

 

“Uh, Youngjae. One of his freshman friends. Maybe one of his freshman friend’s friends. I don’t know.” 

 

“Is that everyone?”

 

“I think so.” A pause. “Jackson might be there, too.” 

 

Jinyoung groaned and turned his attention back to his drawing. “God, no. It gets weird hanging out with you and Jackson at the same time.”

 

Jaebum snorted. “What does that even mean?” 

 

“It means I don’t want to sit around and watch Jackson flirt with you while you awkwardly lead him on for the sake of keeping your options open,” Jinyoung said flatly. Jaebum shook his head and checked his phone. 

 

“Well, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll let you rot in English if you want.”

 

Jinyoung decided he wouldn’t dignify that obvious attempt to persuade him into smoking weed with Youngjae and pretending to give a shit about some freshmen so Jaebum could hit on Jackson Wang for an hour and a half with a response. 

 

An hour of not paying attention to shit he really needed to know passed. He went from drawing stick figures to bunnies. With sharp teeth. Just to keep his edgy brand up. 

 

His phone buzzed. 

 

**_mark (ap world)_ **

_ hey i dont wanna bother u but can u do my eyeliner _

 

Ah, Mark Tuan. From AP World History sophomore year. The boy who had been randomly asking Jinyoung to do his liner for the past month. And Jinyoung did it because… Well, emos gotta stick together. 

 

He carefully texted back a  _ yeah _ under his desk and shoved the pencil eyeliner he kept in his bag into his jacket pocket. He awkwardly stopped the lesson to ask Ms. Gardener if he could go take a piss (not in so many words, but still) and awkwardly walked in front of the whiteboard to leave the classroom. 

 

**_mark (ap world)_ **

_ im in the downstairs bathroom btw _

 

Jinyoung sighed and made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He kind of wished Mark would learn how to do it himself, but appreciated the distraction enough to not say no. 

 

Sure enough, he found Mark Tuan alone in the nasty ass bathroom, shitty dye job and all. 

 

“Oh, hey,” Mark said, looking up from his phone. In all honesty, Jinyoung thought Mark was kind of a wannabe. Like, one of those guys that listens to two Fall Out Boy songs and thought he was the next Pete Wentz. But he felt kind of pretentious thinking about people that way, so. 

 

Jinyoung nodded to him and followed him into the nearest stall. He locked the door while Mark got himself situated, sitting criss cross on the toilet seat. That was the other thing. Mark didn’t want anyone actually seeing makeup around him. He just wanted them to think he had  _ natural  _ smokey eyes. 

 

“How are you?” Mark asked, looking up at him. Jinyoung shrugged.

 

“Fine. Tired. You know.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. I feel that.” Conversation between them was always just a little bit awkward. Just a little. 

 

Mark stared at the scribbles on Jinyoung’s wrist. “What’s that say?” he said. 

 

Jinyoung coughed. “It’s, uh, lyrics.” 

 

“Cool. You have really good handwriting.”

 

He uncapped the liner and tipped Mark’s head back, holding it gently. Mark looked at the ceiling, used to this routine by now. He flinched slightly when the tip touched his waterline and Jinyoung subconsciously rubbed the thumb he was using to hold Mark’s head back against his forehead. 

 

The charcoal color spread smoothly, smudging a bit. Jinyoung dipped into the inner corner a bit before letting Mark sit up and blink away the weird feeling eyeliner leaves. He made kind of funny faces when he did it. It was cute.

 

“You good?” Jinyoung asked. He nodded and leaned back again, ready for the next eye. This time, Jinyoung rested his thumb against Mark’s cheekbone to get a better angle. This time, Mark didn’t flinch as hard. 

 

“Can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone before?” he whispered suddenly. An icy feeling came over Jinyoung and he paused. What the fuck. 

 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re gay,” Jinyoung joked nervously, trying to relieve the tension. Mark made a huffing sound that could kind of pass for a laugh. He continued filling in Mark’s waterline. 

 

“I think my dad hates me,” Mark said after the brief silence. At this, Jinyoung pulled back, and Mark went on blinking. That was.. Unexpected. 

 

“Oh. I’m.. sorry,” he stammered. “Why, uh, why do you think that?” 

 

Mark shrugged, looking off. “He avoids me. Like, leaves the room if I come in. I think.. I’m a disappointment.” 

 

Jesus Christ.

 

“You’re not a disappointment, Mark,” Jinyoung whispered. Because even if he was, he didn’t need to know that. He bent over and started smudging the liner with the pad of his middle finger.

 

“I don’t know. I think he wanted a  _ son,  _ y’know? Someone who plays football and shit. Drinks beer with him when mom isn’t home. I don’t know.” 

 

“We don’t always get what we want. Sometimes we don’t know what we want.” Jinyoung didn’t really know what he was saying at this point. But Mark seemed to understand. 

 

“I think everyone hates me.”

 

“They don’t.” 

 

He snorted, shaking his head. “You don’t know that. You never see me. You don’t.. You don’t see me alone all the time. And you don’t.. You don’t know what people think about me. You don’t know why Youngjae stopped talking to me.”

 

Jinyoung found himself touching Mark’s hair. Gently. “I don’t need to. No one  _ hates  _ you, Mark. At most, they just don’t know you exist.” Which was maybe not the best thing to say. 

 

“Is that any better?” 

 

Jinyoung exhaled and continued smudging. There was a soft silence. Even if Mark was upset, he seemed oddly calm. 

 

“I think I’d rather they hate me.”

 

The eyeliner was done. It looked really good, to be honest. “Well, I know you exist, and I don’t hate you. So how about that?”

 

A really pretty smile graced Mark’s features. It looked better than the deer-in-headlights look he always had going. 

 

“Why do you wear eyeliner, anyway?” Jinyoung asked. At this, a weird, starry look came to his eyes. 

 

“Been trying to impress this guy for a while,” he whispered. 

 

Oh. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Mark nodded.

 

“Well, good luck with that, I guess.” 

 

He shrugged. “It’s not working really well.” Jinyoung laughed. 

 

“Are you insulting my eyeliner skills?” 

 

Another really,  _ really  _ pretty smile. “Never,” he said. 

 

Their eyes met. For someone who was exceptionally close to his eyes at least once a week, Jinyoung had never noticed how captivating they were. Dark and light at the same time. Curious and desperate. Tired and alert.  _ Captivating.  _

 

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. 

 

“Jinyoung,” Mark whispered, his voice sounding.. Different.

 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung breathed. 

 

“If this is weird, just tell me to fuck off and we never have to talk again, okay?” He swallowed. “But I really want you to-”

 

“Kiss me,” Jinyoung said, practically a gasp.  _ Jesus Christ. _

 

He definitely looked surprised, but Mark was more than happy to oblige. He leaned up a bit, tilting his head to the right, and their lips connected. To say there was a spark was an understatement. It  _ burned.  _ Kissing was really kind of wet and gross, but it didn’t feel that way with Mark. It felt like foreign territory, in a good way. An exciting, thrilling way. A way that made Jinyoung tug on his hair, desperate to be closer. 

 

Mark kissed him harder, hands suddenly tugging on his shoulders. It was hard to tell who opened their mouth first- all Jinyoung knew was that his tongue was down Mark’s throat. Fucking Mark Tuan from AP World History. His hands drifted from his hair to his hips, nails clawing a bit at towards his ass. He could feel Mark smiling again. 

 

He felt his hands move as well, travelling down his chest. He nipped at Mark’s lower lip, teasing it with his tongue afterwards. He was definitely grabbing his ass now. It had Mark gasping and pressing closer to his torso, fingertips dancing against his abdomen. When he felt him tug at his zipper, he pulled away. 

 

“Jesus,” Jinyoung gasped, pressing his forehead against Mark’s, eyes still closed. Mark kissed gently at the corner of his mouth, still going for his black jeans. “Mark,” he murmured, pecking his lips again. “Stop.”

 

“I can get you off-” He silenced him with another kiss, this one much sweeter. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t.. Want you to suck my dick in the school bathroom,” he whispered. Mark giggled and ran his hands through Jinyoung’s hair. 

 

“Guess I impressed you after all, huh?” he said absentmindedly. 

 

“No kidding.” He rubbed circles against Mark’s hips, trying to regain his footing. 

 

A thought came to him.

 

He pulled back so he could look him in the eye. “Do you wanna skip fourth with me?” he asked. Mark faltered.

 

“And do what?”

 

“Uhh, I don’t know. Smoke. Listen to music. Eat McDonald’s. Fuck in my car, if you had your heart set on that.”

 

Mark laughed loudly. It echoed throughout the bathroom. Reminded Jinyoung of a dream he had once. 

 

“So.. Yes? No?” 

 

He felt lips against his cheek. “Yes. But I don’t smoke.” 

  
Jinyoung smiled to himself.  _ Wannabe.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of writing my other shit! i don't know why! i hope y'all like it! my mental health has been a lot better nowadays, so that's good. and that made this.
> 
> also. y’all ever made out with your best friend in her car while africa by toto plays softly in the background and then felt really weird about it the next morning? lmaoooo


End file.
